


Things are good

by ishvaria



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria





	Things are good

## Часть 1

***  
\- Эмс?! Что ты здесь… Как ты здесь… А твой Биг Бен знает, что ты…  
\- Биг Бен – знает… - откликаюсь я, следом за своей «самой упрямой на свете» женой заходя в дом Нолана Росса. Два месяца… наша спокойная жизнь и медовый месяц продлились долбанных два месяца…

_\- Нам надо вернуться в Хэмптонс… - я поднимаю на жену взгляд в надежде на то, что она шутит.  
\- Серьезно? Ты – на пятом месяце, прости, что напоминаю о таких пустяках…  
\- Эйдан… - она знает, что я ничего не могу ей возразить, когда она так произносит мое имя… и тем не менее…  
\- Что – Эйдан? Я едва не потерял тебя в том болоте и я…  
\- Мама снялась с места, - перебивает она, разворачивая ко мне монитор ноутбука, - и направляется в Хэмптонс, а там…  
\- Виктория, которая покинула клинику, Дэниэл, разбирающийся с обвинением в убийстве и хранении наркотиков, Марго и Джек… - я еще возражаю и спорю с ней, но – она уже победила и прекрасно об этом знает. Ее тонкие руки обнимают меня за шею, прижавшись ко мне щекой, моя Эм тихонько вздыхает…  
\- Я по Нолану соскучилась…  
\- Еще месяц не прошел, как он был у нас! – снова пытаюсь не дать ей себя уговорить я. Но моя Эм умеет быть убедительной – легко скользнув ладонями под рубашку, она проводит пальцами по старым шрамам в нежной почти ничего не значащей ласке… Резко вздохнув, я перехватываю ее руки, - Эмили…  
\- Аманда… - шепчет она, склоняясь так близко, что я вижу только ее темные глаза с расширенными, как и у меня, зрачками, - Аманда Матис.  
Мне сносит крышу – основательно, когда Эм, вот такая открытая и отзывчивая, в моих руках… и совсем не хочется задумываться о том, что нас ждет впереди… снова…  
\- Так я заказываю билеты? – моя Аманда лежит в моих руках, поцеловав ее, замечаю, - Как будто ты этого еще не сделала… Мы вернемся, но на моих условиях, Эм!  
\- На каких? – приподнявшись, она ловит мой взгляд, - я слушаю, Эйдан…  
\- Ты ничего не делаешь, не рассказав мне. Ты сидишь дома у Нолана или там, где мы устроимся, и не суешься к Грейсонам.   
\- Боже, какие страсти… - сложив руки на ставшем уже заметным животе, она улыбается, - знаешь, а мне нравятся такие жесткие ограничения…  
\- Это не смешно, Эм.  
\- А кто здесь смеется? – она вытягивается на мне во весь рост, заставляя кровь закипать, в буквальном смысле. Прекратив бессмысленную борьбу с самим собой, перекатываюсь, оказываясь сверху. Моя Эм смеется, отвечая на беспорядочные мои поцелуи, окончательно сводя меня с ума…_ 

\- Я счастлив вас видеть у себя, моя дорогая, - Нолан говорит с Эмили, но адресуется, в основном, ко мне, - но Хавьер все еще живет здесь…  
\- У нас есть, где жить, Нолан, - улыбается моя Эмили, опускаясь на диван, - просто меня укачало в самолете и Эйдан очень волновался…  
\- И не зря, - встреваю я, - Нолан, у тебя есть что-нибудь съедобное и не горючее, Эмили нужно поесть.  
\- Бонд превратился в Дживса, - с полуулыбкой комментирует он, отправляясь на кухню…  
\- Ты собираешься вернуться в дом на пляже, - я не спрашиваю, и моя Эм смотрит чуть виновато, качаю головой, - это – безумие, но ты меня не послушаешь, снова.  
\- Эйдан… Мама может придти туда, в единственное место, где она будет искать меня. Виктория занята, ей не до этого…  
\- Ей – всегда до нас, Эм! Теперь она знает, что ты – Аманда Кларк и просто так она этого не оставит!  
\- У нее нет доказательств, - спокойная уверенность моей Эмили меня тревожит, - и не думаю, что она пойдет в открытую атаку прямо сейчас.  
\- Эмили…  
\- Я буду осторожна и ты будешь со мной, - поднырнув под руку, она прижимается ко мне, заставляя почти забыть…  
\- Не хочется огорчать тебя, Эмс, моя дорогая, но твой Эйдан прав – не стоит возвращаться на места минувших боев… Там нет того, что ты ищешь.  
\- Нолан, мне нужна будет и твоя помощь, - будто не слыша, отзывается она, - мы снова не справимся без тебя…  
\- Разве когда-то справлялись, Эмс? – передавая ей чашку с горячим чаем, тонко улыбается тот. 

 

\- Ты уверена в том, что мы делаем, Эм? – накинув на плечи ей тонкую шаль, обнимаю сзади, вслед за ней глядя на темную громаду дома Грейсонов. Отсюда, с крыльца нашего пляжного домика, этот дом без единого огонька внутри кажется грозной тенью снова нависшей над нашими жизнями.   
\- Нет, - прижимаясь ко мне, отзывается она, чуть повернув лицо в мою сторону, - но я не знаю, как можно уберечь маму иначе. Она опять придет к Виктории и на этот раз та ее просто убьет.  
\- Еще неизвестно – кто кого, - бурчу я, вспоминая свою первую встречу с тещей, - Кора – опасна для окружающих, как бы тяжело это ни звучало для тебя.  
\- Я знаю, - потеревшись щекой о мою, Эмили тихонько вздыхает, - надеюсь, она на таблетках, иначе все станет куда более трудным. Мне просто нужно знать – почему она решила вернуться.  
\- Может быть, кто-то нашел ее и позвал – Шарлотта или Дэниэл?  
\- Вряд ли, - качает она головой, - Дэниэл был не в курсе, а Шарлотта… после моей ошибки… да, и не пытайся меня оправдать, ты был прав – не стоило ее втягивать, как и Джека. После того, что мы с ней сделали – она изменилась.   
\- Ты тоже это почувствовала, - соглашаюсь я, - Шарлотта выросла, за одну ночь. И превратилась…  
\- В Викторию… - прикрыв глаза, моя Эм прислоняется ко мне, - я виновата в этом и надо попробовать все исправить.  
\- Завтра. Мы начнем что-либо предпринимать – завтра. – Ее насмешливый взгляд ничуть не смущает меня, - не думай, что я – шучу, - легко подхватив ее, охнувшую от неожиданности, на руки, заканчиваю, - на моих условиях, Эм, ты – обещала…

 

 

\- Вы что, совсем с ума сошли!?! – Джек начинает вопить с порога, буквально, едва появившись на крыльце нашего дома на пляже, - Эйдан, какого черта ты притащил – сюда Аманду…Эмили…- охватив мою жену быстрым взглядом, добавляет с еще большим возмущением, - …беременную?!  
\- Не ори, Джек, здесь все – со здоровыми органами чувств, - на полтона ниже обычного произношу я, заставляя и его говорить нормально. – Тебе известен способ остановить ее, когда она решение приняла? Тогда делись секретом…  
\- Не разговаривайте так, будто меня нет в доме, - замечает моя жена, спустившись вниз, Джек тут же подбегает к ней, пытаясь помочь, Эмили фыркает, - спасибо, Джек, но я сама справлюсь. Ты ничего не слышал – о Коре? Может быть, твоя матушка в курсе?   
\- Я созванивался с ней на прошлой неделе, - качает головой он, - в Лос-Анджелесе все на редкость спокойно.  
\- Это хорошо, - тихо отзывается Эмили, заставляя меня насторожиться, – может, она тогда навестит сына и внука здесь, в Хэмптонсе?  
\- Зачем? – тупо уточняет Джек, я едва успеваю закрыть рот, чтобы не спросить о том же.  
\- Попроси, пожалуйста, приехать свою маму – юриста сюда, - повторяет, ничего не объясняя Эмили, - она может понадобиться мне.   
\- Кора воспользовалась кредиткой на то имя, документы на которое ты для нее сделала, - Нолан, чуть припозднившись, появляется на крыльце, - ух, ты, дежа вю… Эмс, я не хочу, чтобы оно закончилось, как прошлый раз…  
\- А что было – в прошлый раз? – с подозрением оглядывая нас троих, интересуется Джек. Нолан картинно пожимает плечами, я угрюмо отмалчиваюсь, моя Эм решает объяснить.  
\- Ничего такого, Джек, просто – пара недоразумений с Викторией, как всегда.  
\- Из-за которых ты… - начинаю было я, но Эмили, полоснув по мне жестким взглядом, подхватывает Джека под руку, увлекая на веранду…  
\- Мне кажется, сверху у вас – не ты, - замечает Нолан в пространство…  
\- Скажи мне, где именно пользовались кредиткой, я поеду – поищу Кору в окрестностях, - игнорируя его слова, отвечаю я, чувствуя под ногами разверзающуюся пропасть… все как будто вернулось на круги своя… жуткое дежа вю…  
\- Я поеду с тобой.  
\- Нет! Кто-то должен присмотреть за Эмили!   
\- Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе, - возражает моя упрямица, заглядывая с крыльца в распахнутые по случаю солнечного дня двери, - и Джек позвал меня взглянуть на их с Марго дом.   
\- Видишь, все и уладилось, - замечает Нолан.   
Мои дорогие – они совсем не отдают себе отчет в том, что творят. И если Эм я могу оправдать, пусть и по субъективным причинам, то уж Нолану быть таким беспечным просто не идет. Глядя на их с Эмили «переговоры» о будущих планах, на Джека, топчущегося на крыльце с явным намерением «слинять отсюда подальше и на подольше», я понимаю, что предусмотреть и отвести как можно больше опасностей от этой троицы, должен сам. Больше – некому.   
\- Эм, поди сюда, - отведя ее в к камину, останавливаюсь, вглядываясь в спокойные, почти умиротворенные, глаза, - не оставайся одна, нигде. Даже, если Марго будет отправлять тебя на машине домой – пусть Джек поедет с тобой.  
\- Эйдан… - она словно просыпается, - господи, да чего ты так боишься? Виктория в городе, идет ведь процесс над Дэниэлом, она вся в нем.  
\- Что не помешает ей вспомнить – кто является причиной всех ее бед, - не отпуская ее, сквозь зубы произношу я, - ты мне обещала, Эм. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я сам Джека попросил?   
\- Нет! – поспешно возражает она, - он вцепится в меня и это будет гораздо хуже, чем ты – сейчас. Он неимоверный зануда, - виновато объясняет она, заставляя меня рассмеяться. Притянув ее ближе, тихо отвечаю, - я это тебе всегда говорил…

 

\- Мне казалось, вы не собирались возвращаться, - Нолан, как всегда, не может просто «молча сидеть в засаде».  
\- Да, план был именно такой, - не отрывая глаз от бинокля, комментирую я, - но, как тебе известно, Нолан, планы имеют тенденцию к неосуществлению Тут уж ничего не попишешь.  
\- И ты не мог – приехать без Эмили, - с явным упреком произносит он, поглядывая на меня в своеобычной манере.  
\- Я бы вообще не приезжал, если бы мог! – огрызаюсь я и, опустив бинокль, поворачиваюсь к нему, - давай договоримся – ты перестанешь упрекать меня в том, что мы с Эмили вернулись, а я – не стану напоминать тебе о твоих промахах.   
\- Ты мне льстишь… но – я согласен.  
\- Вот она! – отвлекаюсь я от наших «задушевных» бесед, снова поднося бинокль к глазам – Кора Кларк, такая, какой я видел ее в последний раз. – Так, Нолан, сиди тут, я попробую выяснить – чего она притащилась в Нью-Йорк. Когда мы с Эмили ее вывозили – я представлялся агентом Бюро.  
\- ФБР обычно ходят по двое, - улыбаясь уголками губ, напоминает мне все просмотренные сериалы разом он, я ухмыляюсь.  
\- Вот сейчас – разочарую тебя, мой друг, ты на агента Бюро – не тянешь. Скорее, на… - договорить не успеваю, потому что Кора упрямо прет на проезжую часть. – Черт!   
Визг тормозов, крики людей, бесконечная брань тех, кто за рулем, визжащая и отбивающаяся от меня мамаша моей жены… эта какофония сопровождает нас, пока я, с трудом поднявшись и оценив полученный от удара о бампер джипа ущерб, рывком ставлю эту чокнутую на ноги.  
\- Вам что, жить надоело, Кора?! – встряхнув ее, заставляю сфокусироваться на моем лице, - вы меня слышите, вам плохо?  
\- Кто вы?! Отстаньте от меня!! – она снова впадает в состояние невменяемости, принимаясь вырываться из рук. Все это живо напоминает мне Эмили с ее «провалами». Отвесив Коре хорошую оплеуху, продолжаю удерживать ее за локоть. – Кора? Я из Бюро, вам не нужно меня бояться, помните, я помог вам выбраться из дома Грейсонов… вместе с мисс Торн.  
\- Эмили… - ее реакции на имя моей жены можно лишь позавидовать, - мне нужна Эмили, я ищу ее…  
\- Хорошо, я вас отвезу, идет? – пытаюсь взять ее за руку, чтобы отвести к машине, но она вырывается, оставив мне глубокие царапины на память и скрывается в толпе.  
\- Замечательно у тебя получилось, - комментирует Нолан, подходя, - держи, самурай, а то еще кровью истечешь, как я буду с Эмс объясняться…  
\- Скажешь, что у нее появился новый повод для мести, - бурчу я, прикладывая его носовой платок кровоточащей царапине на руке. Замерев на миг, поднимаю ошалелый взгляд на Нолана, - это была Кора…  
\- Несомненно… - подтверждает мой напарник, с тревогой на меня глядя, - Эйдан, она часом – ничем тебя не потравила? Видок у нее тот еще…  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь – это была Кора, тогда, два месяца назад… Письма Шарлотте от имени Дэвида Кларка, кольцо-печатка, что нашел Джек! Я должен был понять еще тогда!  
\- Эмили едва не погибла в том доме от руки Виктории, - усаживаясь в машину, ворчит Нолан, - а ты говоришь… У меня все мысли были – в одном направлении, а я – гений… Что дальше, мистер Бонд?  
Дальше… а я не знаю, что дальше… Кора явно перестала принимать лекарства или они не действуют, у нее снова навязчивое состояние, в котором пострадать могут и виновные, и невиновные…Пока она нацелена на Викторию, видимо, поэтому и крутится у здания суда… Хочет убить и ее… как Конрада… как Дэвида Кларка…

 

 

***  
 _Говорят, для того, чтобы свернуть с выбранного пути, поставить точку и начать сначала, нужно остановиться и подумать – так ли уж важна цель, к которой ведет этот путь… И не теряешь ли ты больше, следуя по нему…_

Мне казалось, что я ответила на оба вопроса правильно… во всяком случае, справедливо… Такедо-сан был прав –  _бывает так, что путь сам находит тебя…_  Мой – нашел…

_\- Виктория покинула клинику три недели спустя, может, стоило как-то иначе это организовать. - Нолан, приехавший к нам через месяц после нашего исчезновения с «радаров», не слишком озабочен новостями, скорее, просто делится ими. – Эмс, она планирует вернуть Патрика…  
\- А как Шарлотта? – я стараюсь не злиться и думать о том, что меня – нас с Эйданом ждет впереди, но выходит не очень. И, кажется, Нолан тоже замечает это.  
\- С ней – совсем беда, Эмс… После того, как не получилось обвинить Джека в похищении, дело повисло… Но она теперь стала тенью своей мамочки и они вдвоем пытаются обелить Дэнни-боя… - его внимательный взгляд заставляет меня отводить глаза. – Эмили, не нужно… Я прошу тебя, не начинай снова… Ты уехала именно потому, что – закончила, не забывай об этом.  
\- И кто в итоге остался в выигрыше, Нолан? – горько усмехнувшись, я вдруг открываюсь, выговаривая все то, чего не могу сказать Эйдану. – Она живет в своем доме, все дети снова при ней, смерть Конрада поставила точку в деле отца! А я…   
\- Что, Эмс? – мой «задушевный» друг присаживается рядом, - у тебя – есть Эйдан, у вас – будет ребенок! Оставь все в прошлом, пусть осядет пыль…  
\- Нет! Я не могу спокойно спать, - поднявшись, отхожу к окну, обхватив себя руками, смотрю на бесконечный океан, - Эйдан просто не задает вопросов, но это не кончится ничем хорошим, Нолан. Мне невыносимо знать, что все, к чему я стремилась – обернулось прахом… снова…   
\- Эмс… - его полные сочувствия вздохи ничем не помогают, я рада лишь тому, что Эйдана сейчас нет дома.  
\- Знаешь… - продолжая смотреть на океан, откликаюсь я, - в самом начале Такедо-сан сказал, что я должна четко представлять – чего именно я хочу добиться своей местью, и не сбиваться с пути, - пожав плечами, я разворачиваюсь к нему, - я сошла с него…  
\- Так и следовало поступить, Эмс, - продолжает увещевать меня Нолан, - я давно пытался объяснить тебе это… Дэвид хотел, чтобы ты жила своей жизнью, была счастлива…  
Вдоль кромки воды, по едва заметной тропинке из города идет мой муж – Эйдан Матис… возможно, и Нолан, и мой отец правы – надо жить дальше…_ 

Только вот все благие намеренья, как всегда, обернулись ничем… куда подалась Кора и почему Марго напечатала в своем журнале большое интервью с Викторией, в котором та публично «каялась», обвиняя во всем благополучно почившего Конрада – я не знаю. Но терпеть это молча больше не было сил… Скорее всего, Эйдан понял меня, потому что все-таки дал себя уговорить… И вот – мы снова здесь, в Хэмптонсе, в доме на пляже, там – где все началось…  
\- Джек, я не пойду с тобой, - спустившись из спальни, быстро проверяю в сумке мобильный, - отвези меня к зданию суда.  
\- Ты рехнулась, Эмили? – почти буднично интересуется он, - я обещал твоему … мужу… - явно с трудом произнося это слово, Джек отрицательно качает головой, - даже не думай, тебе совершенно нечего делать на процессе Дэниэла.  
\- Я не спрашивала твоего разрешения, Джек и не нуждаюсь в твоих советах, - голос звучит отстраненно, - просто информирую о том, что у меня есть планы, если ты не можешь мне помочь – тем лучше. Продолжай дистанцироваться, это у тебя выходит лучше всего! – от неожиданности он теряет дар речи, я же продолжаю, - Ты мне всю душу вымотал прошлым летом, в жесткие рамки сроков загнав. И при этом и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы хоть чем-то помочь, от тебя было слышно лишь нытье! Поэтому, - остановившись перед ним, договариваю, - не считай себя обязанным сейчас, занимайся своими делами, у тебя ведь все так чудесно с Марго…  
\- Ты не имеешь права, Эмили! – сделав шаг вперед, он сжимает мои плечи, - мое отношение к тебе… ты и Аманда… все то, что было между нами…  
\- Отпусти меня, Джек… - твердо произношу я, - наше общее прошлое не дает тебе прав… особенно – теперь. Я ухожу, помочь мне или остаться в стороне – теперь это уже зависит лишь от тебя, я свои обязательства перед Амандой считаю исчерпанными…  
\- Я отвезу тебя в город… - глухо отзывается он, - но дальше… Вы будете сами по себе. У меня Карл и …  
\- Да, - отвечаю я, - Карл и … Спасибо, Джек. 

 

Зал заседаний… кажется, в этом или очень похожем на него я была совсем недавно так счастлива – когда отца объявили невиновным… Теперь здесь разыгрывается новая драма…  
\- Эмили?! – недоверчивый голос Шарлотты нагоняет меня в пустом коридоре, - какого черта ты здесь делаешь?!  
\- Шарлотта… Я пришла… чтобы, - пожимаю плечами с максимально растерянной улыбкой на лице, - не знаю… подумала, что могла бы помочь, хоть чем-нибудь… Добрым словом, деньгами… Дэниэл мне не чужой, как и ты…  
\- Убирайся!! – резко реагирует она, - ты – это ты виновата во всем, что происходит сейчас с моей семьей! Мама мне все рассказала!  
\- Рассказала? – сердце замирает, - о чем ты говоришь, Шарлотта?   
\- О том, как ты нашла мою сестру и втерлась ей в доверие, обаяла этой своей улыбочкой! Ты уговорила ее начать эту никчемную месть за человека, которого я когда-то называла своим отцом! – у моей сводной сестры явная истерика и это уже начало привлекать лишнее внимание.  
\- Шарлотта, успокойся, - я пытаюсь обнять ее за плечи, чтобы отвести в сторону, но она выворачивается.  
\- Не трогай меня! Мама! – развернувшись в том направлении, куда спешит Шарлотта, натыкаюсь взглядом на Викторию… Удовлетворение и скрытое торжество, ясно читаемые на ее лице выводят меня из себя, прикрыв глаза, собираюсь с силами…  
\- Мисс Торн! – мелодичный голос с ядом внутри, - Вы вернулись в Хэмптонс, это так … приятно. Путешествие, где бы оно ни проходило, пошло вам на пользу, вы пополнели… но, боюсь, подурнели… Наверное, трудно постоянно думать о том, что принесет завтрашний день… Сейчас так тяжело жить разведенной женщине за тридцать…  
\- Уж вам ли этого не знать, Виктория, - не остаюсь в долгу я, - разводы, как и свадьбы, вошли у вас в привычку… А теперь вот и очередные неприятности с Дэниэлом… Надеюсь, что и в этот раз вам удастся откупиться… Ему не понравится в тюрьме.  
\- Эмили… - Дэниэл стоит позади, - уходи.   
\- Дэниэл… - я сбавляю тон, кляня себя за то, что опять позволила его матушке вывести меня из себя, - прости, что… Я пришла узнать – могу ли помочь чем-то…  
\- Уходи, - также скупо повторяет он, глядя мимо, - нам не нужно ничего от тебя. Шарлотта, идем. Мам?  
\- Да, дорогой, я сейчас, - нежно откликается Виктория, подходя ближе. – Я только поблагодарю мисс Торн за ее внимание к нашей семье.   
\- Что вы, Виктория, в том нет моей заслуги, - стараясь определить, на что настроилась она, отвечаю улыбкой, - простое беспокойство.  
\- Трогательно… Аманда, - тихо добавляет она, прямо в глаза глядя, - не думай, что я все забыла… Нам с тобой надо многое наверстать…  
Журналисты вовсю суетятся вокруг, щелкая фотокамерами, черт, как же я об этом-то не подумала! Но Виктория уже плывет сквозь толпу, словно акула, не обращая внимания на мальков вокруг…  _Берегись акул…_  Всегда… 

 

\- Мне все-таки придется тебя запереть, - мой Эйдан мрачен и решителен, - или как-то иначе ограничить твои передвижения.  
\- Я могу перепрограммировать браслет Хавьера, у меня остался экземпляр, - подает реплику с заднего сидения Нолан, стараясь разрядить обстановку в машине.   
Они подъехали к зданию суда в самый разгар журналистского столпотворения, когда Дэниэл уводил Шарлотту и Викторию под прикрытием своры юристов, они вряд ли заметили, как Эйдан, с грубой силой сжав мою руку чуть выше локтя, практически выволок меня из толпы.  
\- Идиотка! – я молчу, стараясь просто переждать эту бурю… реакция на страх у всех разная, Эйдан всегда злится, срываясь на меня. – Что в словах «ничего не делай без меня» тебе было неясно, Эм?! – резко затормозив, он поворачивается ко мне, Нолан тут же открывает дверцу, выходя наружу.  
\- Я вас оставлю, мы в паре кварталов от «НолКорп», загляну в офис, попугаю подчиненных. Не деритесь, шрамы украшают далеко не всех мужчин, Эйдан.  
В салоне, после его ухода, гнетущая тишина… Я собираюсь с духом.  
\- Сердишься… - накрываю его руку на руле, - ну прости… Я не могла…  
\- Не могла не рискнуть, Эм?! Ты снова делаешь это!  
\- Делаю – что?  
\- Ускользаешь! Отстраняешься, словно мы – чужие!  
\- Эйдан! – прижав ладонь к губам, потрясенно смотрю на него, - ты, правда – думаешь так…  
\- А что прикажешь еще делать, когда ты – сознательно, без всякого принуждения, ставишь на зеро жизнь – нашу с тобой жизнь, наше будущее… И лишь потому – ты решила, что так будет правильно! – в его глазах все еще стоит страх и руки слегка дрожат. – Я столько раз терял тебя за этот год… Знаю, что ты лучше сделаешь все – сама, но, Эм… - неожиданно положив ладонь мне на живот, он произносит скороговоркой, - теперь ты отвечаешь не только за свою жизнь… - и склонившись близко, договаривает, - я не переживу, если потеряю хоть кого-то из вас…  
Слов нет… их просто не осталось… его такие близкие сейчас глаза по-прежнему полны тревоги – за меня, за ту жизнь, что внутри меня, за наше будущее…Я обнимаю его, притягивая ближе, не пытаясь что-то сказать или объяснить… просто – целую, я не знаю иного способа облегчить его боль…  
\- Чудненько – помирились, значит, - раздается с моей стороны, и Нолан устраивается вновь на заднем сиденье, - Эйдан, теперь быстренько поцелуй нашу Эмс в ответ и поехали – я проголодался. А пока ты рулишь, я расскажу Эмили про миссис Кору Кларк.  
Какое-то время Эйдан еще медлит, не выпуская меня из объятий, выдохнув, на миг прижимается губами ко лбу, скользнув поцелуем, и возвращается за руль. Пока я восстанавливаю потерянное напрочь самообладание, Нолан продолжает вещать с заднего сиденья.  
\- Мы нашли твою вечно перемещающуюся с места на место матушку, Эмс, но Эйдан ее упустил в толкучке перед зданием суда.  
\- Так вот как вы там оказались, - в зеркале ловлю его взгляд, - Нолан?  
\- Не важно – как, Эмили, - в свою очередь выговаривает мне он, - твой поступок… опрометчивость – не в твоем стиле, да еще и такая явная… Ты планируешь начать все сначала? – Эйдан резко выкручивает руль, отчего машину ведет, я торопливо оправдываюсь, прежде всего – для него.  
\- Нет! Я просто хочу убедиться, что моей матери, какой бы чокнутой она ни была, ничего не грозит. Эйдан, грузовик!  
\- Эйдан – не грузовик, - мрачно шутит он, сворачивая на более спокойную дорогу через переулки. – И Нолан прав, Эм…  
\- Так, закончили меня отчитывать! – ставлю точку в диспуте я, - мы все трое решили, что это было ошибкой с моей стороны и я прошу у вас обоих прощения…  
\- Джека я просто прибью, - комментирует Эйдан, Нолан смеется немного нервно, - Ладно, мальчики и девочки – приступим…  
Достав из большой папки планшет, он включает на нем изображение, - ну вот, Эмс, с твоей матушкой все нормально… насколько вообще это можно сказать о человеке с поехавшей крышей…  
\- Она в мотеле? – чуть успокаиваясь, вздыхаю я.  
\- Нет, дорогая, у тебя на крыльце… Эйдан, не гони так, здесь камеры на каждом столбе…

 

Кора выглядит неспокойной, вышагивая по крыльцу, то приседая на качели, то вскакивая, будто что-то оставила где-то и вспомнила только сейчас.   
\- Эмили… мисс Торн, - исправляется она, торопливо направляясь мне навстречу, - мне больше не к кому обратиться здесь, кроме вас…  
\- Миссис Кларк… Кора… - приобняв за плечи, завожу ее в дом, - садитесь, хотите что-нибудь?  
\- Нет… я на лекарствах, вы же знаете, - ее руки в постоянном движении, - Эмили, я пришла к вам, потому что вы были так добры к моей бедной девочке, ко мне… Вы помогли нам обеим тогда, когда мы отчаянно нуждались, а никто не хотел нас слышать.   
\- Кора…- я теряюсь… по-настоящему, без всякой игры. Моя собственная мать просит меня помочь! С трудом подавив непрошенные слезы, продолжаю, - если я хоть как-то… деньгами, домом…   
\- Помоги мне уничтожить Викторию… - со спокойствием совершенно сумасшедшего человека произносит она, - смерть Аманды на ее совести и все, чего я хочу… - она не заканчивает, но я и без того, знаю – что дальше… Я слышу саму себя в ее словах и мне делается страшно… Эйдан рядом, за задернутыми легкими занавесками дверьми, на крыльце, они с Ноланом видят и слышат все, происходящее здесь.  
\- Кора, но почему вы считаете, что Виктория… - я останавливаюсь, подбирая слова. Перед глазами сами собой всплывают полузатопленная резиновая лодка и умирающая Аманда у меня на руках. – Здесь, скорее, повинен Конрад, а он уже сполна заплатил за свои грехи.  
\- Он просто ушел от них, как всегда! – неожиданно резко вскидывается моя несостоявшаяся мать, - У Конрада Грейсона всегда был талант – избегать заслуженного наказания, и в этот раз – он тоже выиграл!  
\- Умерев? – на всякий случай уточняю я, - его убили в тюрьме, во время беспорядков, как … вашего мужа, Дэвида Кларка…  
\- Дэвид жив… - словно в прострации произносит она, - это была такая игра… Игра… а Конрад – мертв… и это тоже – игра. Виктория! Виктория забрала у меня дочь! – это уже становится похожим на навязчивый бред, - И я заберу дочь – у нее! Ты ведь поможешь мне, Эмили? – подавшись вперед, она с силой сжимает мои руки, с безумным нетерпением вглядываясь в глаза. Что-то разглядев, Кора разочаровано разжимает пальцы – на моих запястьях красуются темно-красные следы.   
\- Ты мне не поможешь… - качает она головой, делая собственный извращенный вывод, - ты сейчас даже себе помочь не можешь… - не успеваю ей помешать и ее ладонь ложится мне на живот, который я инстинктивно пытаюсь прикрыть. - Девочка будет – не убережешь… - жарко шепчет она мне прямо в лицо. И также стремительно, как делает все до этого, Кора отталкивает меня, уходя.   
\- Нет, Эйдан, пусть идет! – успеваю остановить я его, опускаясь на кушетку.  
\- Жуткая особа, - замечает Нолан, садясь рядом, - прости, Эмс, но у меня от нее – мурашки… - слабо улыбаюсь в ответ. Я благодарна Нолану за попытку все в шутку свести.  
\- Она больна…   
\- Что она тебе сказала?! – требовательно вопрошает мой муж, зайдя, наконец, внутрь дома.  
\- Просто навязчивый бред… мне стало не по себе. Сказала, что убьет Шарлотту и что мой отец – жив…  
\- Это невозможно, Эмс! – быстро реагирует Нолан, - поверь, я и сам бы этого хотел, но…  
\- Я знаю, Нолан… - киваю в ответ, - это все галлюцинации… Но вот Викторию придется предупредить.  
\- Теперь ты умом тронулась? – резкость в голосе Эйдана мне понятна, - Зачем?  
\- Потому что я не могу защитить Шарлотту сама! Потому что она – моя сестра!   
\- Хорошо, я понял, - угрюмо прерывает он, - завтра сделаем это…  
\- Я зайду к Виктории утром, - соглашаюсь я, вызывая у него новый приступ раздражения. – Одна? Смешно…  
\- Нолан, - не обращая внимания на его недовольство, поворачиваюсь к нашему компьютерному гению, - камеры в Большом доме нам все еще доступны?  
\- Я думал – ты никогда не спросишь, - довольный, отзывается он, включая свой планшет и выводя на его экран изображение…

_\- Зачем она вернулась, мам? Мы что, плохо ей объяснили? – Дэниэл злится, этот его взгляд с прищуром говорит о многом. – Я не хочу больше никогда в жизни видеть Эмили Торн или как там ее теперь зовут! В следующий раз я доведу начатое на яхте до конца, - мстительно обещает он.  
\- Успокойся! Ты не должен так вести себя, если все еще хочешь избежать обвинений.  
\- Мама! Открой глаза – меня уже обвинили! – теряет самообладание он, - вопрос не в том – виновен ли я, вопрос – сколько мне дадут!   
\- Так не увеличивай срок и не играй ей на руку! Эмили Торн вернулась, чтобы позлорадствовать… Да, Шарлотта, не пытайся сделать вид, что тебя здесь нет, - Виктория вылавливает дочь из-за двери кабинета, - хочешь знать правду – не бойся ее услышать! Твоя драгоценная мисс Торн – лгунья, охотница за деньгами и умелый манипулятор. Так что – решай сама, кто тебе ближе…  
\- Что ты, мама, я никогда не защищала Эмили, - быстро на попятный идет Шарлотта, - Аманда – вот кто заслуживал всего, но она умерла… Конечно, я – со своей семьей!_ 

\- Выключи, пожалуйста… - устало потирая глаза, поднимаюсь, направляясь в кухню. – Кто-нибудь хочет чай?  
\- Я откланиваюсь, Эмс, - снова чуть растягивая слова, говорит Нолан, - вам надо отдохнуть и побыть хоть немного вдвоем. Мне почему-то кажется, что нам снова предстоят трудные дни… С возвращением… - поцеловав меня на прощание и кивнув хмурому Эйдану, он уходит.  
Заварив чай, устраиваюсь с ногами на кушетке, - будешь? – спрашиваю не из праздного любопытства, он качает головой.  
\- Сам сделаю, не вставай, - прикрыв глаза, я киваю. И меня будто накрывает, унося с собой, волна тишины и безмятежности, хотя я отчетливо слышу, как Эйдан возится с чайником, шум прибоя… чашка скользит из рук, он перенимает ее, ставя на стол, а меня подхватывает на руки, отчего я почти просыпаюсь. Но, пока мы поднимаемся наверх, меня снова уносит, уткнувшись ему в шею, шепчу, - Кора сказала – девочку – не убережешь…   
\- Это просто бред в ее больной голове, Эм, - ладонью скользя по моим волосам, шепчет он, - также, как и все остальное. У нас все будет хорошо… - и, опережая мой неизменный вопрос, почти смеется, - я тебе обещаю!

 

 

## Часть 2

***  
Утро выдалось отчего-то туманным и влажным, как субтропиках, жара не спала, и на улице вмиг все становилось сырым и тяжелым. Проснулся я в постели один, моя ненаглядная «лучшая половина» чем-то гремела и шумела внизу. Я стараюсь не торопиться и подумать – но по правде, единственное, чего я хочу, так это уехать отсюда вместе с Эмили и не возвращаться больше в Хэмптонс уже никогда…

_\- В Эмили стрелял Дэниэл! – потрясенный Джек приносит эти новости, музыкой звучащие для меня – наконец-то я смогу расплатиться с ним сполна, за все, что он сделал мне и Эмили!  
\- Эйдан, стой! – Нолан преграждает мне путь.  
\- Уйди! – произношу я, глядя исподлобья, - или я тебя сам – уйду!  
\- Это не смешно, Эйдан, - быстро возражает он, не двигаясь с места, - Эмили вряд ли одобрила бы твой благородный и, скажем честно, глупый порыв.   
\- Глупый?! Нолан, этот манекен ходячий пытался убить ту, которая для меня важнее всего на свете, и почти достиг своей цели! – делаю шаг в его направлении, но Нолан не отступает, глядя мне прямо в глаза.  
\- Ты сам говоришь, что убийство – не выход…  
\- Да, когда это касается Эм… но не сейчас… У Дэнни-боя передо мной должок и я намерен сполна спросить за него…  
\- Эмили у них на прицеле! – плохо контролируя себя, напоминает Нолан, - и твоя месть обеспечит ей немедленное приведение приговора в исполнение, к тому же – в больнице это так просто!   
\- Хорошо-хорошо… хорошо! – сдаюсь я, отступая назад, - не трону я «вашего мальчика», пока Эмили не будет в безопасности._ 

Только вот в этом вся загвоздка – Эмили никогда не будет в безопасности здесь. И она снова дистанцируется, отодвигая меня, не допуская даже шанса вмешаться…   
\- Эмили… - я спускаюсь вниз, где она допивает чай, уже на ходу, - куда собралась? Хотя, зачем я спрашиваю…  
\- Не спрашивай, - она легко целует меня, остановившись рядом, - тебе не понравится ответ.  
\- Будь осторожна, - я ловлю ее за руку, рывком притягивая к себе, - не подставляй спину и …  
\- Ты забыл добавить – держи удар, - смеется моя Эм, поправляя жакет с оборками, искусно скрывающими ее беременность. – Я только расскажу Виктории про Кору и ее планы относительно Шарлотты. Не задержусь надолго…  
Пока она пересекает пляж, направляясь к дому по-соседству, я включаю планшет Нолана, который он тут оставил накануне. 

_\- Шарлотта, куда ты собралась? – Виктория стоит на пороге столовой, наблюдая за тем, как та торопливо сбегает по широкой лестнице.  
\- Хочу навестить Карла, он – мой племянник, и Марго уже нервничает по поводу моего отсутствия.   
\- Почему мне кажется, что ты чего-то недоговариваешь… - она подходит к дочери вплотную, - ты с кем-то встречаешься?  
\- Нет, с чего ты взяла? – не очень уверенно врет та, - я… - в это время в дверях появляется моя Эм и Шарлотта пользуется предоставленным шансом, исчезая из дома…  
\- О, Виктория, кажется, я помешала?  
\- Ты – не вовремя, впрочем, как всегда.  
\- Я пришла не ссориться, Виктория, - Эмили проходит в гостиную, - а предупредить…  
\- Будешь запугивать? – та смеется вполне искренне, - прости, я подумала – ты шутишь. Моя дорогая, все, чем ты меня могла бы прижать, я уже обнародовала, - из кипы журналов на столе Виктория выуживает Voulez, - можете полюбопытствовать с мистером Россом на досуге.   
\- Нет, Виктория, вы не поняли, я хочу предупредить…  
\- Не пытайся играть со мной, девочка, тебе не выиграть…  
\- Кора Кларк хочет забрать Шарлотту! – отчетливо произносит Эмили, заставая Викторию врасплох, - я рада, что завладела вашим вниманием. Она пришла ко мне вчера вечером и из бессвязных высказываний ее, я поняла лишь, что она собирается причинить боль вам, забрав Шарлотту. Что она с ней сделает – я не знаю. Думаю, лучше всего – отправить Шарлотту из города…  
\- Ты снова пытаешься манипулировать мной, Аманда Кларк? – подойдя близко, Виктория вглядывается в почти бесстрастное лицо Эмили, - Ты сговорилась со своей чокнутой мамочкой!  
\- Шарлотта мне небезразлична! – резко возражает она, вызывая очередную ядовитую улыбку Виктории.  
\- Да, особенно ясным это стало при похищении… Что? Ты думала – я не знаю… Ох, милочка…_ 

\- Что смотрим? – от неожиданности я вздрагиваю, не слишком дружелюбно косясь на «всего такого внезапного» Нолана, - Снова это реалити-шоу выпустили в эфир…   
\- Эмили – там, - объясняю я свой неподдельный интерес к жизни в Большом доме, - ведет с Викторией переговоры.  
\- Бесполезное занятие… ее можно только…  
\- Убить…  
\- Это ведь не  _наш метод,_  - легко поддевает меня Нолан, - и ты ведь так не думаешь на самом деле.  
\- Почему… - иррациональное предчувствие беды, фоном преследующее меня с самого нашего возвращения сюда, накрывает внезапно, не продолжив, я кидаюсь к планшету – все по-прежнему: Эмили, Виктория, револьвер… Стоп! Револьвер, скорее всего кольт, в руках Виктории и она, не задумываясь спустит курок… нет времени – на раздумья… - Не отключайся от камер, Нолан, нам понадобится свидетель! – на ходу бросаю я, почти бегом спускаясь с крыльца…   
По берегу здесь идти метров двести, не больше, а потом – вверх, по извилистой нахоженной тропинке, еще метров семьдесят. В совокупности – минут пять-десять быстрым шагом, все это время я думал только об одном:  _не спускай курок, Виктория._    
\- Не стоит, Виктория! – пинком распахнув входную дверь, нацеливаю на нее свой автоматический. - Ты не успеешь…  
\- Мистер Матис! Вот уж кого – не ждала, а стоило бы… Вы так привязаны к мисс Торн, что не отдаете себе отчета в своих поступках…  
\- Эйдан, убери пистолет, Виктория не будет стрелять, - спокойствию в голосе моей Эм можно лишь позавидовать. – Вы достаточно напугали меня, мы уходим. И, обещаю, не вернемся в этот дом. Позаботьтесь о Шарлотте – это все, что я вам хотела сказать…  
\- Советую покинуть и Хэмптонс, - опустив дуло вниз и аккуратно разрядив револьвер, Виктория провожает нас до двери, будто не целилась мне только что между глаз. – А лучше – Штаты. Уверена, у мистера Матиса где-нибудь в средней Англии есть чудесный домик в глуши. Забейся под этот камень и не вылезай оттуда…  
\- Эмили! – я успеваю схватить ее за руку и удержать рядом, прежде чем она наговорит и наделает новых глупостей - Мы уходим, хорошего дня, Виктория, удачных слушаний в суде! – что-то просвистевшее мимо стараюсь не замечать.  
Эмили трясет, по-настоящему, ее бьет дрожь и зубы отчетливо стучат, спустившись к океану, я останавливаюсь, обнимая ее.  
\- Подожди, меня ноги не держат, - жалобно произносит она, опускаясь прямо на влажный песок, - ох, да что же это…  
\- Стресс… - устроив ее у себя на коленях, притягиваю ближе, - у тебя изменился гормональный фон, реакции непредсказуемы.  
\- Профессор, ваши лекции можно слушать вечно, - непослушными губами улыбается моя Эм, - посидим немного?  
\- Столько, сколько захочешь…

 

Мы возвращаемся как раз, когда Нолан собирается «снаряжать спасательную экспедицию».  
\- Вы меня с ума сведете! – произносит он, встречая нас на крыльце и с подозрением оглядев обоих, констатирует, - сегодня – слишком сыро, Эмс, иди в душ и как следует согрейся… я бы на твоем месте – так бы и поступил… - улыбнувшись, она поднимается наверх. Проводив ее взглядом, переключаюсь на нашего гостя, - Росс, а чего ты торчишь у нас вот уже третьи сутки, с домом, насколько помню я, у тебя все прекрасно…  
\- Там стало слишком многолюдно, - попивая только что сооруженный мартини, отзывается тот, - прямо, как когда у тебя гостила Нико.   
\- Что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Что Хавьер обзавелся подружкой… и они постоянно вместе… И мешают мне жить. Правда – свет в конце тоннеля виден, Хавьер съедет, на днях.  
\- Снова к Грейсонам в многострадальный дом у бассейна? – замечаю я, наблюдая на экране за тем, как явно взбешенный чем-то Дэниэл мечется по кабинету из угла в угол. Нолан мне салютуют бокалом, - вряд ли Виктория обрадуется подобному родству…   
Смысл его слов не сразу до меня доходит, я поднимаю на него взгляд, - хочешь сказать, что…  
\- Уже сказал, - кивает он, - Шарлотта на этот раз решила взять быка за рога… ну, или за что-то другое… Они с Хавьером расписались сегодня, так что теперь Шарлотта не Грейсон и не Кларк, чего, собственно, и добивалась…  
\- О чем вы говорите? – распаренная и благодушная, в пушистом халате и полотенцем на волосах, моя Эм спускается к нам, - я слышала, вы упомянули Шарлотту.  
\- Похоже, благодаря ей самой, нашлось решение ее проблемы, - устроив Эмили на кушетке в углу, пересказываю новости Нолана, - теперь нужно лишь найти для Хавьера возможность уехать и Шарлотта поедет с ним… Нолан?  
\- Я могу что-то найти, - тянет он, - но, мне кажется, у Марго это выйдет намного естественней… Ведь все равно, права на его программу по-прежнему принадлежат семье ЛеМаршаль.  
\- Ты с ней уже говорил? – интересуется Эмили, натягивая плед на неприкрытые халатом ноги, - ей это ничего не будет стоить.   
\- Поговорю… Эмс… - вздохнув, он все-таки продолжает, - я сделал кое-что, не поставив тебя в известность… Вернее, сделал Джек, а я – знал, что он это сделает…  
\- Что и кому он рассказал? – закатывает глаза моя жена, - ну же, Нолан, мне необходимо знать – от кого защищаться…  
\- От меня! – раздается от двери и кипящий от злости Дэниэл входит внутрь, - меня достало, что во всех своих делах за последние три года я натыкаюсь на тебя, Эмили… ну или как там тебя зовут по-настоящему! Теперь ты решила окончательно меня добить, чтобы наверняка!  
\- Объясни, в чем дело, - приподнимается с кушетки она, - мы можем попробовать решить все сообща.  
\- Ты рассказала Марго – о выстреле! – продолжает бушевать Дэниэл, - она, как все, была уверена, что это Лидия! А теперь….  
\- Это дошло до суда, - понимающе кивает она. – Эйдан, подожди… - ее попытка остановить меня оказывается неудачной.  
\- Послушай, Дэнни, тебе здесь – не рады и вряд ли условия твоего залога простираются так далеко.  
\- И Матис – здесь! – с торжествующей ухмылкой разворачивается он ко мне, - Конечно, куда эта шлюшка пойдет без тебя, ты – ее верная болонка! – он подбадривает себя не хуже борца сумо, видя, что и я уже закипаю. – Что, Эйдан, попытка номер три или четыре? С какого раза ты ее – после нашего развода, в горизонтальное положение уронил?   
Я не выдерживаю… это понятно, хоть и неприятно. Такедо-сан всегда говорил, что у меня с выдержкой не ахти… Пусть так…Я набрасываюсь на него с тем же остервенением, что и несколько месяцев назад, в полицейском участке, только на это раз – нас некому разнимать…  
\- Эйдан! Дэниэл! – я слышу истеричные нотки в ее голосе, - Нолан, да сделай же что-нибудь!  
\- Моя дорогая, в таких случаях лучше не лезть под руку, можно кончить, как Меркуцио…   
-  _Чума на оба ваших дома…_  - цитирует моя умная жена, выливая на нас с Дэниэлом кувшин холодной воды, - прекратите, оба! Я не собираюсь повторять!   
\- Это твоя вина, Эмили, - тяжело дыша и вытираясь рукавом толстовки, в очередной раз умудряется найти виноватого Дэниэл, - если бы не обманула меня… - пистолет в его руке возникает как бы сам собой, - я еще вчера сказал матери, что убью тебя. Надо просто было довести до конца еще на яхте, хорошо, хоть я избавил мир от твоих потомков, ваши с Матисом гнилые гены умрут вместе с вами…  
На что моя Эм реагирует больнее – на его угрозы в свой адрес или его упоминание ее воображаемой бесплодности. Неважно… просто она встречается со мною взглядом за спиной Дэниэла и кивает…  _Псинка, фас…_  
Меня долго просить не надо – у меня на Дэнни очень давно чешутся руки, и сцепляемся мы не хуже двух озлобленных псов. Накинувшись сзади и выкрутив ему руки, пытаюсь отобрать оружие, чтобы ненароком никто из нас не пострадал, но он успевает нажать на спусковой крючок прежде, чем мне удается выбить пистолет из его рук. Немного приводит в чувство звук сирен.  
\- Нолан, убери пистолет, живо! – командует моя Эм, подходя к поверженному мной Дэниэлу. Присев на корточки, она произносит тихо, но внятно, - я не расскажу полиции о том, что произошло сейчас и не поддержу версию Марго и Джека – о том, кто стрелял в меня на яхте. Это была Лидия и это всем известно, - Дэниэл дергается подо мной, но я не намерен его отпускать, пока Эмили на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. – Я не стану еще одним камнем в тебя, Дэниэл, никогда… Если и ты прямо здесь пообещаешь, что больше не подойдешь ни ко мне, ни к моим близким…  
Звук сирен все ближе и у Дэнни просто не остается выбора, - да сдалась ты мне, стерва! Отзови своего качка, идиотка!  
\- Отпусти его, Эйдан, - Эмили поднимается, устало присаживаясь на диван. - Мы должны будем сейчас поговорить с полицией, - Дэниэл снова дергается, но мне удается его удержать, - Эйдан…   
\- Да, я все устрою, поднимись наверх, - вырубив его, я оставляю его на полу и сажусь рядом.  
\- Нет, - качает она головой, - я побуду тут, пока его не заберут.   
Полиция уезжает на удивление быстро, собственно, к нам вопросов нет – Дэниэл нарушил условия освобождения под залог и теперь снова должен будет предстать перед судом. Нолан тоже засобирался, наконец, домой.  
\- Нолан, ты проследишь, чтобы Шарлотта благополучно убралась из города, пусть и вместе с Хавьером? – Эмили тяжело поднимает голову, следуя за ним взглядом.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что – да, Эмс, - он рассматривает ее с неподдельной тревогой, - тебе надо бы отдохнуть…  
\- Сейчас… - устало кивает она, - мы немного выдохнем…   
\- Не засиживайтесь, дорогая… - кивнув мне, Нолан исчезает в темноте.  
Ветер с океана колышит занавески на дверях, в доме, наконец, становится тихо.   
\- Эйдан… принеси сюда нашу аптечку, - сквозь плотно сжатые губы произносит она, торопливо оправдываясь, замечая, как мгновенно меняется мое лицо, - ничего страшного! Правда! Пуля лишь зацепила меня, она просвистела мимо – буквально, это просто царапина! Успокойся!  
\- Я – спокоен, Эмили, - достав перевязочный материал и антисептик, промываю, смазываю и перевязываю ей руку, - спокоен настолько, что даже удержусь от желания немедленно запихнуть тебя в самолет. – Эмили улыбается чуть снисходительно, - а еще я не скажу тебе, моя любимая,  _«я же говорил!»_  
\- И я тебе очень благодарна за это, - в притворной покорности склоняет голову она, - и благодарна настолько, что сама сяду в самолет до Ливерпуля с тобой, завтра вечером…  
\- И какому божеству я должен за это благодарственные псалмы петь? – не давая ей встать, подхватываю на руки, неся наверх, в спальню, - а, главное, в чем подвох, Эм?  
\- Ни в чем… - устраивается поверх одеяла она, - я говорила с твоей мамой, она обещала подыскать для Коры хорошую лечебницу…  
\- Понятно… Я должен буду ее забрать из мотеля и, желательно, в бессознательном состоянии, - ложусь рядом, обнимая ее, - полетим на самолете Нолана?  
\- Да, и – спасибо тебе…  
\- Кора – и моя семья, - целуя ее в макушку, напоминаю я, - тут не за что благодарить. Ты готова поставить точку, сейчас?  
\- Я притащила тебя сюда из-за нее, не из-за Виктории или Дэниэла, - приподняв голову, она ловит мой взгляд, - веришь?  
\- Ты всегда добиваешься того, чего хочешь, Эмили Матис…И Виктория, уверен, получит то, что заслужила, как и Дэнни-бой.  
\- Дэниэла осудят, - тихо произносит она, - и пусть это случится без нашего участия. А Виктория… - Эмили медлит, водя пальцем по моей груди, - она останется одна в своем большом и пустом доме… Нет наказания страшнее, чем потерять всех, кого любишь…  
Я, ни слова не говоря, притягиваю ее к себе, и, помедлив мгновение, начинаю целовать – нежно и легко, впрочем, мне опять сносит крышу гораздо быстрее планируемого и вот уже мы на грани очередного срыва и полета… Моя Эм отвечает мне, но как-то вяло… все глубже проваливаясь в так необходимый ей сон… Отстранившись, накрываю ее пледом, - спи, родная… - и спускаюсь вниз. Я вернусь к ней – позже и, если она захочет, мы продолжим там, где остановились… все ночи, что впереди – наши…

 

 

***  
Мне снится странный сон, будто меня кто-то куда-то тащит, потом везет в чем-то дребезжащем и давящим на мозги, но проснуться я все равно не могу, хоть и очень хочу. Словно липкая паутина обвилась вокруг и не дает даже толком пошевелиться.. Странный сон…   
 _Самый страшный сон – это то, что происходит в жизни, то, что по-настоящему, и невозможно изменить или откатить назад и сказать – этого не было… Потому что оно – было и есть… и можно только бороться изо всех сил, чтобы выжить и вернуться туда, где все хорошо…_  
Боль в руках… почти нестерпимая… наверное, она приводит меня в чувство, заставляя проснуться. Боль и банальное нестерпимое желание сходить в туалет… открыть глаза почему-то не получается, как и что-нибудь произнести…  
\- У тебя скотч на лице… - равнодушный голос Виктории не вводит в заблуждение, значит, я ошиблась и она все-таки перешла в наступление.   
– Это и странно, я думала, ты руководишь всем этим, а получается, что и ты – всего лишь марионетка в умелых руках.   
Голос Виктории то приближается, то удаляется – она передвигается по тому помещению, где находимся мы. Очень хочется попросить ее снять скотч, но я сдерживаюсь… Надо беречь силы, пока я не готова с кем-то сражаться, тем более, на неизведанной территории.   
\- Знаешь, Аманда, - она склоняется ко мне, - твоя идея – засадить меня в психушку, оказалась не так уж и плоха. У меня было много времени на раздумья и сопоставление фактов, - что же ты надумала, Виктория – хочется сказать мне, но я могу только слушать… - Я почти разгадала твой план «Большой Мести», одного лишь не могу понять, - она берет меня за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, - почему просто не убить меня? – и одним быстрым движением Виктория срывает клейкую ленту сначала с моего рта, а потом и глаз…  
В попытке проморгаться, быстро осматриваюсь – бункер, похожий на тот, где мы держали Шарлотту. Соображаю медленно, снотворное еще затуманивает мозг, Виктория рассматривает меня, словно редкое и неприятное насекомое. Пытаюсь встать, но снова оказываюсь на полу, а руки начинает ломить с новой силой – наручники, цепи, кольцо в стене, гораздо выше, чем я могу дотянуться. У Виктории все получше, но и она прикована, за ногу.  
\- Вода… - сама пугаюсь, как звучит мой голос… прокашлявшись, пробую снова, - здесь есть вода?  
\- Хочешь пить? – она смеется, - Как забавно все вышло, Эмили… Позволь мне звать тебя так – привычнее, что ли… Ты, которая портит мне жизнь последние три года, теперь просишь помощи…  
Обезвоживание повредит ребенку – бьется в голове отчаянная мысль и мочевой пузырь уже не просто протестует, а настоятельно рекомендует, чтобы его опорожнили…  
\- Виктория, мы сейчас в одинаково паршивой ситуации, - с трудом подбирая слова, произношу я, - давайте, как в джунглях во время засухи – считать это «водным перемирием». Когда выберемся отсюда – сможете мне все свои претензии снова в лицо бросить…  
\- Если выберемся… - как-то особо прозаично замечает она, - «водное перемирие», говоришь… ну что ж – пусть будет, пока мы здесь… - с этими словами, она подносит мне к губам пластиковую бутылку воды, - пей! Благодарно кивнув, припадаю к узкому горлышку, но она быстро отбирает ее назад, - Э то на весь день, нам, на двоих…  
\- А туалет здесь есть? – стараясь не смотреть на нее, выдавливаю я. Ухмыляясь, Виктория приносит с другого конца комнаты закрытый горшок, - Боюсь, без рук тебе будет трудно с этим справиться…  
\- Поможете? – едва слышно спрашиваю я…

 

День тянется очень медленно… вернее, я думаю, что – день, в бункере нет других источников света, кроме тусклой лампочки под потолком.  
\- Виктория, вы очнулись раньше меня – насколько?  
\- Часа на два, - отзывается она, - не думала, что эта груда тряпья в углу – человек, подошла посмотреть, когда ты уже начала стонать и шевелиться.   
\- Спасибо…  
\- Да не за что! Серьезно, я же не сделала ничего… - вполне искренне отвечает она, - даже наоборот, хотела добить… когда увидела… - ей нет нужды договаривать, я знаю – про что она. – Значит, мистер Матис у нас теперь не только муж, но и счастливый отец? Тогда – есть надежда, что хоть одна из нас будет жива, когда он и ваш мистер Росс найдут это место…   
\- Я уверена, Дэниэл перевернет вверх дном Хэмптонс и окрестности… - начинаю было я, но Виктория перебивает, - Дэнни в тюрьме, из-за тебя, снова… Шарлотта – исчезла, Патрик – перестал писать мне… Я – одна, Эмили, как ты и рассчитывала!   
Снова разозлившись, она пользуется возможностью и от души пинает меня, я лишь успеваю сгруппироваться, чтобы ребенок не попал под раздачу.  
\- Виктория! Остановитесь! Мы же договорились! – она, двинув меня еще раз, отходит в сторону. Я, выдохнув, стараюсь говорить как можно спокойнее, - Виктория, вы не на меня сейчас злитесь, а на всю ситуацию в целом. Мы в ней обе – заложницы… Надо попытаться узнать – кто по ту сторону стекла…  
\- Какая разница, если они все равно хотят нас убить?! – повернувшись, Виктория проходится по мне злобным взглядом, - вот если бы не была прикована…  
\- Да, - отпускаю вожжи и я, - если бы… - неожиданно она приближается, присев напротив, настолько близко, насколько позволяет ее «поводок».  
\- Эмили… как хорошо ты помнишь своего отца?  
\- Все мои воспоминания – из детства, - загоняя раздражение внутрь, отзываюсь я, - только не говорите мне, что это – всего лишь фантазия…  
\- Нет, почему… - она рассеянно скользит пальцем по моей щеке, - уверена, он был «лучшим отцом на свете», особенно, для девочки, у которой нет матери, да еще и в шесть лет… Ты его идеализируешь, и делаешь это, наверное, ненамеренно. Но, пойми, он был всего лишь человек, ничем от Конрада не отличавшийся…  
\- Вы еще скажите, что он сам во всем виноват! – едва сдерживаюсь я, а Виктория, наоборот, спокойна.  
\- Не скажу… но и обратное будет спорным утверждением. Потому что, твой отец сам предложил нам… - ее взгляд становится отсутствующим, - из-за меня, в основном… Предложил Конраду создать хедж-фонд на его имя и перевести туда все активы на время суда… - я отворачиваюсь, пытаясь не слушать, но все бестолку. – Другое дело, что Конрад не захотел расставаться с деньгами…  
\- Папа не оставил бы их себе! – горячо возражаю я, Виктория смеется, - оставил, моя дорогая, еще как – оставил. Он сказал, что у нас и без того – полно всего, а люди погибли и мы должны возместить им, хоть как-то…  
\- Проще говоря, вы сдали его полиции, потому он не вернул вам деньги?  
\- Наши деньги, Эмили, - выделив голосом первое слово, она поднимается, - в любом случае, это были наши деньги. Так что твой отец – вор и обманщик и в тюрьме ему было самое место!  
\- Он хотел возместить пострадавшим и родственникам погибших, если не потерю, то хоть как-то облегчить жизнь! – Виктория смотрит на меня со смесью жалости и презрения.  
\- Ты – такая же, как он, Эмили… - вновь подойдя ко мне, она опускается на колени, - нет единой формулы счастья и справедливости, пойми это, наконец! Не бывает так – все у всех хорошо… так – не – бывает!   
\- А мне там, - появившись в двери из ниоткуда, Кора указывает куда-то за свою спину, - стало очень скучно… И не хочется прерывать ваш – такой познавательный спор, но я должна озвучить причину вашего здесь появления и что будет дальше…  
\- Кора! – интонациями Виктория искусно играет, так, что в голосе то проскальзывают властные нотки, а то – слышится страх и отчаянье. – Ты же могла просто придти в мой дом, как и в прошлом году и мы бы сделали все, чтобы ты ни захотела!  
\- Ты – рассказала ей! – не замечая потуг Виктории, она присаживается напротив меня, - вы сговорились!  
\- Рассказала… - не отрицаю очевидного я, - но Шарлотта… Кора, вы совсем рехнулись, она же так молода!   
\- Я – нормальная, понятно?! – в очень агрессивной форме отвечает она, - я здоровее вас обеих, уж ее-то точно! И ты – знала, что я хочу сделать, - логика у нее, как и у большинства не в своем уме, какая-то извращенная, - ведь я сама тебе рассказала.   
\- Зачем вы похитили нас? – как можно мягче, чтобы ее не раздражать, спрашиваю я, - ведь нас – будут искать и найдут. А вы снова попадете в клинику. Или – того хуже, если вас признают вменяемой…  
\- Не признают, - уверенно отвечает она, - у меня так долго получалось изображать здоровую… А вас – не найдут, - и снова эта спокойная уверенность в собственной полной безнаказанности, - это место под землей, вход знаю только я.   
\- Почему вы хотите убить нас обеих?  
\- Потому что у нее давно уехала крыша! – Виктория налетает на Кору со всей силы толкая ее в сторону стены, где сижу я. Та поднимается, тряся головой, как раненый хищник, причем – большой и опасный…  
\- Виктория, осторожней, она опасна! – пытаюсь предупредить я, но у Коры в руках уже дрожит пистолет из дома Виктории, - какого черта, зачем вы его держите в таком открытом для всех месте!  
\- Не тебе упрекать меня, Эмили, - откликается Виктория, - у тебя, как я слышала, пистолеты вообще в тумбочке в прихожей валяются…  
\- Дэнни много болтает, Виктория…  
\- ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ ВСЕ!!! – зажав уши, Кора оседает на пол, не выпуская пистолет из рук. Виктория совершила всего одну ошибку – попыталась его забрать…выстрел в замкнутом помещении бункера звучит особо отчетливо…

\- Это была самозащита… - как заведенная, повторяет Виктория, обшаривая одежду Коры в поисках ключей.  
\- Она – мертва? – все еще прикованная к стене, пытаюсь рассмотреть в полумраке бункера случившееся, - Виктория? Вы проверили пульс? Может быть, она еще жива?!  
\- Кора – мертва! – хладнокровно выстрелив в тело у своих ног еще раз, заявляет она, - и ты, моя дорогая Эмили, заткнешь свой хорошенький ротик и никому не скажешь, что это – твоя мать и погибла она от моей руки.  
\- Я могу подтвердить, что это была случайность, вы – дрались, - пытаюсь убедить ее, но все кажется бесполезным, - Виктория…  
\- А знаешь… - неожиданно поднимается она, делая шаг ко мне, и ее цепочка остается лежать там, где она стояла до сих пор, - мне ведь не нужно твое свидетельство… И ты, в общем-то, не нужна… Никто не знал, что Кора вернулась, никому не интересно, что вернулась – ты… - присев, она отводит волосы с моего лица, легко касаясь щеки, - Дэнни зол на тебя, Шарлотта – на весь мир, мистер Росс занят своей компанией… может и твой муж – бросил тебя? Ты поэтому вернулась – раны зализать… А тут эта сумасшедшая, со странными обвинениями… - она поднимает пистолет, вкладывая его в мою ладонь.  
\- Виктория, нет… - я пытаюсь его отпихнуть, но это невозможно, с прикованными к стене руками.  
\- Возьми оружие, Эмили, или я не отстегну наручники, - тоном строгой директрисы произносит она, - ты сама знаешь – это была самозащита, только и всего…  
Выбор у меня небольшой и я сжимаю пистолет в ладони, оставляя четкие отпечатки.  
\- Чудесно, - Виктория заворачивает оружие в платок и поднимается. Я чую неладное, но мне все еще не хочется верить…   
Подозрительный шум, уже некоторое время пытающийся пробиться с границ сознания, вдруг резко усиливается и звучит, словно прибывающая вода.  
\- Этот бункер – затапливается! – вспоминаю я, - он в линии прибоя! Виктория, поторопитесь!  
\- Да, ты права, - делая еще несколько шагов по направлению к двери, соглашается она, - надо спешить… Вы уж здесь, девочки, не скучайте. Впрочем, вам же есть – о чем поговорить. Эмили, расскажи своей мамочке о том, что она станет бабушкой… - дверь позади нее поддается с превеликим трудом и взглянув на меня еще раз, Виктория захлопывает ее за собой, отрезая путь ко мне…   
Вода, появившись из-под стены, у которой сижу я, прибывает медленно, но хуже то, что бункер расположен под землей не вертикально и с моей стороны вода поднимается быстрее, чем со стороны двери… Я утону раньше, чем кто-то успеет меня найти…

 

 

## Часть 3

***  
С трудом разлепляю глаза… что-то странное творится с головой и по языку будто кто-то наждачкой прошелся…   
\- Ну слава богу! – Нолан, заглянувший, по-видимому, далеко не в первый раз в спальню, со вздохом облегчения усаживается рядом. – Проснулся, спящий красавец?  
\- Где Эм? – хрипло спрашиваю я, даже не стараясь прокашляться – бесполезно, во рту словно целый палисадник из репейника. – Нолан?  
\- Я не знаю, Эйдан… более того, и Викторию кто-то похитил сегодня ночью…  
\- То есть – и Викторию?! – спускаясь вниз, на ходу уточняю я, - что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Только не бей меня потом, ладно? – Нолан молча наблюдает, как я пью холодную воду прямо из носика чайника, - Я поспешил прямо сюда сразу, как увидел, но – тебя было не добудиться…  
\- Что – случилось – с – Эмили, Нолан? – чеканя каждое слово, беру его за грудки, - если опоили меня… черт, где ее искать?!  
\- Не знаю… Знаю, что Викторию похитила Кора, камеры все записали…  
\- А они не записали – куда она отправилась потом?  
\- Прямо сюда…  
\- Так… - провожу ладонью по лицу, стараясь собраться с мыслями, но перед глазами только картинки одна страшнее другой. Умом я понимаю, что Кора не должна причинить вред Эмили, но ведь пыталась же она утопить ее в детстве, да и мой небогатый опыт общения с ней как-то не хочется повторять. – Кора должна была их на чем-то увезти, проверь, уличные камеры Большого дома не зафиксировали… - я еще не закончил говорить, а Нолан уже утыкается в планшет.  
\- Есть! Старый додж садовника Грейсонов, этот драндулет всегда с ключами стоит у задней калитки, которая никогда не запирается. Кора помнила это с предыдущего своего визита к ним и легко нашла машину.   
\- Поищи на дорожных камерах… - потирая глаза, отзываюсь я… Главное – не думать, надо занять чем-то, если не мозги, то – руки… Что-то делать, иначе я просто свихнусь от страха за нее. Виктория и Кора… И моя Эм между ними…  
\- Нашел! – такое чувство, что Нолан сам себе не верит, - она двигалась по направлению к заливу… Эйдан, это почти там, где мы…  
\- Держали Шарлотту, помню, - отрывисто отвечаю я, - тот бункер мы выбрали из-за его удобного расположения, он не затапливается приливом…  
\- Кора этого не знает…  
\- Коре на это наплевать! – я уже в дверях, с нехитрой экипировкой в сумке, - сколько до прилива?  
\- Часа три, и он будет высоким, - тревожась все больше, сообщает Нолан, - полнолуние…  
\- Значит, фонарики нам не понадобятся… Идем!

\- Эйдан… - я отмалчиваюсь, потому что знаю, что крутится у Нолана в голове, мои собственные мысли двигаются в том же направлении. Не хочу не то что – думать о плохом, я даже мысли такой допустить боюсь…

_\- Если я тебя потеряю… - взяв ее за подбородок, всматриваюсь в поднятое мне навстречу лицо и упускаю мысль. Эмили едва заметно улыбается, уверенно откликаясь, - Не потеряешь…_  

Все тогда пошло кувырком… все катится кубарем сейчас…   
\- Черт! Черт! Черт! – рулю досталось сильнее, чем моим рукам, но пар выпустить удалось Нолан смотрит с сочувствием и вздыхает, пытаясь подобрать слова понебанальней…  
\- Все будет хорошо, Эйдан… - наконец, выдавливает он, видимо, ничего лучше не придумав.  
\- Да?! – огрызаюсь я, - И когда это и где – у нас – было «все хорошо»?! Все, что связано с Хэмптонсом, насквозь пропитано ядом Грейсонов, но Эм с упорством маньячки постоянно возвращается сюда… Снова и снова, и снова, и снова! – я опять срываюсь, Нолан только разводит руками.  
\- Она не хотела возвращаться, в этот раз… Все из-за Коры…  
\- Да…- глухо отзываюсь я, - всегда есть – из-за кого вернуться… А вот – остаться…  
\- Эйдан, она любит тебя! – возмущенно произносит Нолан, - она стала твоей женой! Если уж это тебя – не убеждает…  
\- За Дэниэла она тоже вышла, - не желая продолжать спор и его правоту признавать, сворачиваю на узкую тропу, ведущую вниз, прямо к заливу. – Прибыли, большинство бункеров – на первой береговой линии и уже затоплены, давно. Мы начинали вон с того, - указываю куда-то влево и вверх, - Можем просто продолжить…  
\- Там их не будет, - Нолан, как всегда, горит желанием спасти всех. По мне, так если вдруг встанет вопрос – Виктория, Кора или моя Эм… у меня альтернатив нет и не будет.  
\- Тогда проверим те, что под землей, - решаю я, направляясь к кромке леса. Там, под скалой, есть несколько входов в небольшие бункерные помещения на одного/двух человек. Там нет вентиляции, отопления или электричества… там ничего нет, просто комната под землей… Проверить лучше все, и начинать – с самого близкого к воде… В третьем по счету мне мерещится звук шагов впереди… и тень, мелькнувшая в тусклом круге света от одинокой лампочки под потолком.  
\- Мистер Матис! – Виктория с безумным взглядом повисает у меня на руках, - помогите же мне!  
\- Нолан! – матерюсь про себя, что недотумкался захватить наушник, и теперь приходится терять время и возвращаться, - Нолан!!  
\- Эмили? Ты ее нашел? Боже, Виктория… - он перенимает ту в полуобморочном состоянии и принимается хлестать по щекам, - вы не настолько чувствительны, чтобы банально шлепнуться в обморок от того, что вас где-то продержали почти сутки…  
\- Вы – гадкий, мистер Росс.. – опираясь на его руку, она стоит сама, рассматривая нас. – Как вы нашли… это место?  
\- Знали, где искать, - бурчу я, - где Эмили?  
\- Я не знаю… она тоже пропала? Я была в каком-то помещении совсем одна, - намереваясь пустить слезу, она поворачивается ко мне и резко передумывает. – Потом – вдруг пришла Кора, отпустила меня и велела бежать…   
\- Я продолжу поиск, - киваю я Россу, - а ты отвези миссис Грейсон в ее дом.   
\- Поторопись, Эйдан, прилив уже начался…  
Я спускаюсь вниз еще до того, как габаритные огни теряются в темноте, никогда не верил Виктории и не планирую начинать… Под ногами ощутимо хлюпает, узкий проход уходит под углом вниз, подсвечиваю путь фонариком, с нарастающей тревогой осознавая, что по мере спуска – воды все больше… К тяжелой двери подхожу уже почти по пояс в воде, ее заклинило, а сквозь небольшое стекло видны какие-то силуэты… Может, это всего лишь мое воображение, но за шумом прилива мне мерещится голос Эмили…чем-то эту хрень надо открыть!

Она без сознания, когда я выношу ее на воздух, сколько Эмили провела под водой – не знаю, я просто не позволяю себе думать, что она может и не очнуться…

_Пляж Хэмптонса, прямо напротив нашего дома… - Аманда! Постой! Не заходи в воду без меня! – едва успеваю подхватить дочь на руки, ее заливистый смех разносится по всему пляжу, заставляя и меня улыбаться.  
\- Мои девочки сегодня разгулялись, - он подходит со стороны причала, моторка еще деловито гудит, отчаливая, - привет, дорогая, - привычный ласковый «чмок» в лоб заставляет закрыть глаза, прислонившись к нему.  
\- Вечер, моя радость… - продолжает он, присев на корточки, ерошит влажные после купания волосы дочери.  
\- Доб-лый… - шепелявит она и тянется к нему, - возими на лучки…  
Он подхватывает ее, устраивая у себя на шее и обнимает меня, - как ты?  
\- Все хорошо, - убеждая и себя, и его, отзываюсь я, снова прижимаясь к нему, - правда-правда… - И с преувеличенным энтузиазмом избегаю его пристального взгляда, - Аманда, наш папа устал – идем его кормить?  
\- Эмили… - снова на выдохе… Ведь знает, что – не выдержу… Останавливаюсь перед ним, преграждая путь, обнимаю сразу обоих – мужа и дочь, вглядываюсь в близкие глаза, - Эйдан… У нас – все – хорошо…  
\- Так – не бывает… - почти беззвучно произносит он.  
Я улыбаюсь, - Бывает…_ 

Ее губы синеют, кислород по-прежнему не поступает в кровь, я никак не могу заставить ее легкие дышать, а сердце биться без моего участия. В голове сплошной белый шум, я готов костьми лечь, лишь бы она открыла глаза… Сюда бы кислородный баллон и дефибриллятор, а не мои жалкие потуги! Кажется, моя жизнь уходит вместе с ней, пока ладони ритмично давят на грудную клетку, на каждом пятом толчке – вдох… голова кружится, но я не могу перестать, потому что не могу сдаться и оставить ее – на той стороне… Каждый новой виток я говорю себе – этот последний… вот сейчас еще пять раз – вдох – и все… ну, еще пять раз – вдох… еще пять…  
Ее резкий вздох, больше похожий на всхлип и тут же последовавший за ним надсадный затяжной кашель стали полной неожиданностью… Только успеваю ее подхватить, поддерживая и прижимая к себе… Даже сказать что-то нет сил… Я просто держу ее – живую и относительно целую в руках, прижимая к себе… если бы верил – помолился бы…   
\- Эйдан… - ее голос звучит неуверенно, - а где Аманда? – мой встревоженный взгляд она понимает почти правильно и торопится объяснить, - наша дочь… Мы гуляли по пляжу… потом ты вернулся… Этого не было? – я качаю головой и моя Эм лбом прислоняется к моему плечу… - Значит – привиделось… - И словно вспомнив вдруг, охает и накрывает живот ладонями.  
\- Как ты? – испуганно произношу я, - Эмили?!  
\- Все хорошо… - подняв на меня сияющий взгляд, она перехватывает мою руку, кладя ее себе на живот, - чувствуешь? - Ловя себя на глупой улыбке, киваю в ответ, а выдавить хоть парочку слов по-прежнему не выходит. Моя Эм, поняв, берет мое лицо в ладони, пристально глядя, произносит, - Эйдан, у нас – все хорошо…  
\- Так не бывает… - хрипло отзываюсь я. Она целует меня, быстро, легко и нежно, отчего весь ужас прошедших дней исчезает вместе с отливом и еще робким несмелым рассветом.  
\- Бывает, - уверенно произносит моя Эмили, не давая мне опомниться… Обняв ее, опускаюсь на песок, чтобы она могла лечь сверху, пальцы бездумно теребят растрепанные, но все еще собранные в некое подобие пучка волосы, в итоге Эмили со вздохом распускает его, чтобы и мне было, чем руки занять.   
\- Виктория убила Кору… - она произносит это на выдохе, не глядя на меня, - в бункере.  
\- Чего? – приподнявшись, ловлю ее взгляд, - ты – единственный свидетель?  
\- Это было что-то вроде самозащиты или ненамеренного убийства, - не совсем уверенно отзывается она, - Кора угрожала нам обеим, так что… можно сказать, Виктория приняла удар на себя. Ты ведь знаешь, что… мама… - последнее слово дается ей с трудом, - всегда вела себя … эксцентрично.  
\- Неадекватно, - уточняю я, прижимая жену к себе, одновременно поглаживая ее живот. Ребенок внутри до сих пор толкается.  
\- Она становится тише, при тебе, - меняет тему Эмили, накрывая мои руки своими, - ты нас успокаиваешь.  
\- Ты сама сказала, Эм, - целую ее макушку, - у нас – все хорошо… Мы свернули на другую дорогу, предоставь Викторию ее демонам, они сами разберутся… - осторожно сажусь, не выпуская ее из рук, - ты как, в состоянии ехать?  
\- Думаю, да… - закрыв глаза, она прислоняется лбом к моему плечу, - я не для того тебе это рассказала, чтобы открыть новый сезон охоты на Викторию. Она вполне успешно справится сама, на пистолете мои отпечатки и если я начну говорить, она пустит его в ход без промедления… Она одного так и не поняла… - подняв лицо мне навстречу, Эмили улыбается, - мне это больше не нужно… 

_Чтобы оставить пройденный путь позади и начать новый, нужно остановиться, застыть в какой-то точке, чтобы увидеть все пережитое в перспективе и понять – достигнута ли поставленная цель. Чтобы суметь, действительно, начать с начала, закрыть дверь, что ведет в прошлое, нужно просто перестать оглядываться… И тогда, с течением времени, неожиданно придет и понимание – ты счастлив и у тебя – все хорошо…_

Эйдан прав – пусть все останется на совести Виктории, я не стану уточнять детали, даже если полиция придет ко мне лично. В конце концов, самозащита все же была и погибла Кора из-за своей болезни, а не по прихоти Виктории.   
Я не стану вмешиваться – ни во что, ни в вынесение вердикта Дэниэлу, ни в поспешную регистрацию Шарлотты и Хавьера, ни в стойкое молчание Патрика… Виктория получает по заслугам – за все, по капле теряя то, что дорого ей… Лучшей Мести не придумала бы даже я…  
\- Эмили… - поворачиваю голову, оторвавшись от быстро светлеющего неба и разгорающегося за окном машины дня, - ты со мной?  
\- Я всегда с тобой, Эйдан… - отвечаю я, чуть прижавшись плечом к нему, и исправляюсь, взглядом указывая вниз, - мы – с тобой…


End file.
